1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a rotation driving method of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have advantages of small sizes, thin thicknesses and low power consumption and have widely used for notebook computers, office automation equipment, and audio/video equipment. Particularly, active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) devices including thin film transistors as switching elements are fit for displaying moving images.
FIG. 1 is a view of schematically illustrating an LCD device 100 according to the related art. FIG. 1 shows a liquid crystal panel 110, source driving units SD1 to DS6, and gate driving units GD1 to GD4.
The liquid crystal panel 110 includes gate lines GL1 to GLn and data lines DL1 to DLm which are formed on a substrate such as a glass substrate and cross each other to define pixel regions. A thin film transistor TFT, a liquid crystal capacitor Clc and a storage capacitor Cst are formed in each pixel region, and this is defined as a sub-pixel. Red, blue and green sub-pixels constitute a pixel.
The sub-pixels are formed at crossing portions of the data lines DL1 to DLm and the gate lines GL1 to GLn and are disposed in a matrix shape. The area, where image data are provided to the sub-pixels and images are displayed, may be referred to as an active area A/A.
Each of the source driving units SD1 to SD6 outputs the image data to the data lines DL1 to DLm to provides the liquid crystal panel with the image data, and each of the gate driving units GD1 to GD4 sequentially outputs scan signals to the gate lines GL1 to GLn to control switching of the thin film transistors TFT of the sub-pixels. Accordingly, the image data are provided to the sub-pixels to display the images.
In other models such as large-sized LCD devices, gate driving units may be attached at another side of the liquid crystal panel 110 to more smoothly display images.
Although not shown in the figure, the LCD device 100 further includes a timing control unit, a gamma reference voltage generating unit, a backlight unit and a power supply unit. The timing control unit provides the image data and data control signals to the source driving units SD1 to SD6 and supplies the gate driving units GD1 to GD4 with gate control signals including a gate output enable (GOE) signal which controls output of the scan signals. The gamma reference voltage generating unit provides gamma reference voltage to the source driving units SD1 to SD6. The backlight unit provides light to the liquid crystal panel 110. The power supply unit provides source voltages to the units.
To maximize efficiency, for example, to decrease power consumption, the LCD device has been developed variously. An example is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates data lines, gate lines and sub-pixels.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining an inputting method of image data for an inversion driving mode.
In FIG. 2, sub-pixels are arranged in a matrix shape. Data lines DL1 to DLm are zigzag connected to the sub-pixels along a vertical direction, and gate lines GL1 to GLn are connected to the sub-pixels in a same horizontal line.
Since the data lines DL1 to DLm are zigzag connected to the sub-pixels, the image data are input to the sub-pixels through the data lines such that the image data of the sub-pixels in even horizontal lines precedes the image data of the sub-pixels in odd horizontal lines by one sub-pixel. This method can lower power consumption in a dot-inversion mode. Here, in the first image data, which may be B color image data in FIG. 2 and provided to the sub-pixels in the even horizontal lines, there is no real sub-pixels receiving the first image data as positions of the dot-lined sub-pixels B1, B2 and B3. Accordingly, the first image data is provided to the last sub-pixels in the same horizontal lines after providing the image data inputted to the last sub-pixels, that is, B color sub-pixels to thereby display images.
The decreasing effect of the power consumption in the LCD device of FIG. 2 will be explained with reference to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a view partially illustrating an input of image data in an LCD device according to related art.
In FIG. 3, a data line DL, which is represented as a dotted line, is zigzag connected to sub-pixels. Positive (+) image data is provided to the sub-pixels through the data line DL. Here, since only the positive (+) image data is outputted through the data line DL, voltage variation is minimized as compared to a method alternately inputting positive (+) and negative (−) image data. Therefore, the power consumption can be decreased.
In the LCD device 100 of FIG. 1 driven by various methods, a source driving unit SD is attached at an upper portion of the liquid crystal panel 110 using TCP (tape carrier package) and FPC (flexible printed circuit) and is connected to a control circuit board CB, and the control circuit board CB is disposed at a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 100 as shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4 shows a schematic side view of the LCD device according to the related art.
By the way, as the LCD device gets thinner recently, the LCD device for televisions includes a case 120 having a lower side part and an upper side part narrower than the upper side part as shown in FIG. 5. FIG. 5 shows a schematic side view of a product including an LCD device according to the related art. Accordingly, the LCD device, where driving circuits are attached at the upper portion of the liquid crystal panel 110, is not suitable for the case 120 having the thin upper side part.